The Agreste Baby
by Aidenaramii
Summary: After a night on the town brought on by Alya's gentle persuasion, Marinette finds herself in a sticky situation due to a careless night her and Adrien shared. Now she has figure out how to get through all of this without ruining Adrien's image and chance at taking over the Agreste company (Based off of a prompt I found on Tumblr.)
1. Chapter 1

Marinette paced in front of Alya quickly; the suspense was seriously going to kill her at this rate. It had been about two and half months since the incident that was caused by Alya dragging her out and getting her insanely drunk. About 2 weeks ago Marinette noticed how she was feeling way more exhausted than normal and was feeling incredibly nauseous every time she ate anything; she was pretty sure that it was nothing more than the flu, but Alya had something else in mind in regards to what was wrong with her best friend. She showed up at Marinette's house early one day producing and item that made Marinette feel even sicker: a pregnancy test. After much convincing and begging, Alya finally got her to at least take the test

Alya was the one holding the test as Marinette paced in front of her, waiting for the results to show up on the little window on the test. She really wasn't sure how Marinette was going to react to this if this turned out positive. Even though she was now 24 years old, she still had a tendency to overreact to big things happening in her life. "One more minute, M; stop pacing before you make both you and me dizzy." Alya said, trying to get Marinette to sit down and calm down some.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so nervous. I can't possibly begin to think about what I will do if this comes out positive; this just cannot be happening." She groaned, finally sinking down on the floor next to the couch and pulling her knees to her chest. "How will I run the bakery?" She asked quietly, more to herself than anything else. Alya shook her head at the girl, wishing that she would stop being so ridiculous and just calm down slightly. The minute ticked by and Alya could feel Marinette's entire physical being tense from where she was sitting.

Slowly a bright pink plus sign appeared in the window on the test; it was positive. Alya sucked in a breath and chewed on her lip for a moment, trying to figure out a phrasing that would panic Marinette the least. "Well you know, they say that there's always a chance that these things give false results." Alya tried, hoping that Marinette would buy it.

She shook her head at Alya. "I really doubt it this time, all the signs point to it. I'm… I'm pregnant." She said quietly. "I can't believe I was this careless." She muttered, refusing to look up from the spot on the ground she was staring at. "I don't even care about myself; I just can't believe I did this to him." She breathed.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait; do this to whom? I thought you said you didn't know who you went home with that night." Alya said as she shoved the pregnancy test back into its box. Marinette's face turned a brilliant shade of red; of course she knew who she slept with that night, but there really wasn't a reason to tell Alya until now. "Well Mari, spill, who was it? Oh man I really wish I had paid attention to who you left with that night." She said, trying to think back on all of the people they went out with. "Was it Nathanael?" She asked, remembering how he had such a huge crush on Marinette in high school.

"Oh god no." Marinette said quickly, her face turning an even brighter shade of red. "Nathanael is still such a super sweet boy and all but I don't think I could ever do something like that with him, drunk or not." She said as she pulled her phone from her pocket. She hoped that she could distract Alya enough to keep her from pushing too much to find out who the father was. He and she had been talking pretty consistently since the night they slept together, so she shot him a text saying they really needed to talk.

"Okay, but that really doesn't tell me who the father of this baby is; I need to know who I gotta put the fear of god into for knocking my best friend up." Alya said. Marinette rolled her eyes and shook her head at her.

"Now I'm definitely not telling you who it is." She said as she shoved her phone back into her pocket. Alya huffed at her before beginning to pout, her lower lip jutting out overdramatically. "Nope, nope, no, pouting is not going to work on me this time. I don't need you scaring anyone half to death; this isn't his fault." She said quietly.

"Well this is partially his fault and he better take some responsibility at least or else I will go after him." Alya said before moving to sit next to Marinette. "I don't care who this guy is in the world; this is his baby and he better act like it." She said, putting her arm around her friend and pulling her close.

Marinette smiled and leaned against Alya. "I'm sure he will; he really doesn't seem like the kind of person to just ignore something like this. Thanks for looking out for me, Alya." She said softly. "I honestly have no idea what I would do without you by my side." She said.

"Of course girl; what kind of best friend would I be if I weren't by your side for all of the huge life changing events you go through?" She asked. Marinette laughed, trying her best to fight off the anxiety that was beginning to creep up in her mind. "So Mari, if I promise to leave the boy be and not scare the living daylights out of him, will you please tell me who the father is?" Alya begged, dying to know who Marinette slept with that night. She sighed quietly; she really didn't want to tell Alya until he knew what was going on. "Okay, how about this…" she started, "let me see if I can guess who it is. That way you aren't outright telling me. You already said that it wasn't Nathanael and I know 100% that it isn't Nino because I would have murder him right now if it were. So is it someone we both personally know?" She asked

"Yes." Marinette responded, deciding to let Alya play twenty questions with her. She took a moment to think of her next question

"Did we go to high school with him?"

"Yes"

"Is it Adrien?" Marinette hesitated. "Oh my god Marie, please tell me that you are not serious." Alya said, starting to freak out. She remained silent, her face turning bright red again. "Marinette Dupain-Cheng, I cannot believe that it took me three and a half months to find out that you slept with the boy you swore was the love of your life all through high school." She said, moving so that she could look Marinette in the face.

"I didn't tell you because I knew that you would react like this and Adrien and I both agreed that it was just a onetime thing that we should both forget about because we were both drunk beyond comprehension. I honestly don't even know how we made it back here." She said. "This cannot get out to anyone and I mean anyone; you can't even tell Nino, understand? A child with an unwed woman could ruin Adrien's professional appearance and his chances at taking over the fashion company from his father." She said. "I don't want anyone but you and him to know about this until we can figure out how to approach this; I'm not even going to tell Mama and Papa about it until Adrien and I have a plan." She said. Alya nodded.

"I understand completely, Mari. Don't worry at all; your secret is safe with me. Now let's go get you some ice cream and maybe see if we can get you into a clinic to know for sure." She said before standing up and pulling Marinette to her feet as well.


	2. Chapter 2

Adrien finally got out of the incredibly long meeting he had with his father, annoyed that it had ended up taking almost 3 hours longer than originally scheduled. Beforehand, he and Marinette has been talking about the fact that she hadn't been feeling too well lately and that she was considering going and seeing a doctor later today; he felt awful for cutting their conversation so short and ignoring her for so long. She had sent him several messages while he was in the meeting; most of them had been general updates and observations she had made throughout the but there was on message that set him on edge

 _ **Marinette 14:02**_

 _Hey, we need to talk about something serious_

 _Please text me back whenever you get a chance, I know you're busy_

It was a painfully formal text, especially for something from Marinette. Normally her texts were bubbly and full of life and emojis, but this had nothing to it; it was extremely unnerving to read.

 _ **Adrien 15:45**_

 _Hey, I just got out of the meeting with my father._

 _Is everything okay?_

 _What's going on?_

 _ **Marinette 16:02**_

 _I really don't think that this is something to be discussed over text_

 _I really need to tell you this face to face_

 _Can you come over for dinner?_

 _ **Adrien 16:10**_

 _Sure, but you're really starting to worry me_

 _18:00?_

 _ **Marinette 16:15**_

 _Sounds good, see you then._

Adrien was still extremely concerned about the tone of the text; last time someone texted him like that, they were breaking up with him. He knew that was a stupid concern considering he and Marinette weren't in any form of a romantic relationship.

The next couple of hours were filled to the brim with anxiety, which was feeling Adrien wasn't used to and boy did he hate it. He pulled up in front of the bakery just before the agreed upon time, slowly making his way over to the door that let up to the apartment. He walked up there, remembering all the times he has visited this building during high school. He smiled fondly before knocking on the door gently. Marinette answered the door immediately, smiling up at Adrien.

"Hey Marinette." He said softly as she let him in to the house. He took a moment to take in how she was dressed. She wore a tight long sleeved dress that showed of her beautiful legs and her hair was up in a messy bun. He forced himself to look away from her to keep from staring and looked around the apartment. IT had changed quite a bit since Marinette became the sole person living there; the coffee table was pushed all the way up against the couch and there was half finished pieces and chunks of fabric littered everywhere. It was relieving to be in the slight chaos of Marinette's house after being stuck in the extreme organization that was his father's office for 5 and half hours.

"How was your day?" She asked him, making small talk as she returned to the kitchen to check on what was in the oven. Adrien sat down at the counter and watched.

"It was pretty boring; I spent way too long going over the business and account aspects of the company with father. It was increasingly boring but I managed to show enough interest to get him to believe that I really am serious about taking over the company; I think that he's finally starting to warm up to the idea of retiring and handing everything off to me." He said, watching Marinette pull dinner from the oven and hold it up triumphantly, which caused Adrien to laugh; Marinette was so cute. "That has to be the best salmon and spinach pie I have ever seen, and I used to regularly buy your dads." He said. Marinette giggles and set the warm pie down in front of him.

"Why thank-you; I don't think that papa would be too happy if I could hold up the high standards of the Boulangerie Patisserie." She said as she got plates and utensil, setting them up for the two of them. Adrien helped her by cutting the pie and serving it while Marinette got them a couple bottles of water before sitting down across from him. "But seriously, that's great news that your dad is starting to come around; I'm sure that you will be able to convince him in no time." She said softly, distracting herself from the topic that needed to be discussed.

"I think so too; if I continue to learn and sit in on his meetings and go to the runways with him, I'm sure that I will win him over. I just wish I could design too, but that's what I have you for." He said with a wink. Marinette laughed and rolled her eyes at him, picking at her food slowly. "So how was your day?" He asked her, wanting to bring up the serious text she had sent him earlier but not sure exactly how to.

Marinette hesitated for a moment; it was now or never. She sucked in a deep breath and answered him before she lost the nerve to. "It was a pretty alright day; I always greatly enjoy the days that the bakery is closes so I'm not up at 4. I spent the day with Alya, we went shopping, got some more fabric and thread, went out for ice cream, oh and I found out that I'm pregnant." She said casually, her gazing falling down to her plate.

Adrien nearly choked on the piece of pie that was in his mouth. "I'm sorry, but what did you say? I'm really not sure if I heard you properly." He said with an awkward laugh. Marinette refused to look up from her plate, knowing that she's more than likely start crying if she made eye contact with Adrien. "Mari…" He said softly, reaching out and taking her hand gently; she was trembling.

Marinette swallowed harshly. "Y-you heard me; today I found out that I'm pregnant." She said again, her voice trembling as well. Despite her best effort, tears began to spill from her eyes anyways. A sob welled up in her chest when suddenly Adrien's hand left hers and she was being lifted from her chair.

Adrien spun Marinette in his arms, completely overwhelmed with joy. Marinette in pregnant; Marinette is pregnant with his baby. "I can't believe this!" He exclaimed, finally setting Marinette back down on her feet but still keeping his arms wrapped around her. "You're pregnant! You're pregnant! We're having a baby!" He practically yelled, radiating pure excitement at this point.

Marinette could help but laugh; she hadn't seen him this excited since the Jagged Stone concert they both went to in high school. She really should have been expecting a reaction like this out of him; he had been talking about having a perfect family of his own since he was about 15. "Yes we are." She said softly. "Alya made me take a test earlier today and then we stopped by a clinic while we were out today to find out for sure; as of today I am 12 weeks along." She said, finally looking up at the boy. "Adrien are you crying?" She asked, noticing the tears that were trickling down his face.

He nodded quickly before drying his face on his jacket sleeve. "I'm sorry; I'm just a little overwhelmed right now. I've wanted to be a parent ever since the day my mom disappeared and my dad gave me the permanent cold shoulder. Now… now I have the chance to be a great father, a better one than he could ever be and I'm determined to do so." He said, more tears sliding down his face.

Marinette reached up and gently wiped the tears from his face. "You'll be a perfect father, Adrien. You're sweet and caring and compassionate and so understanding. Our baby will be proud to say that Adrien Agreste is their father." She said softly, holding his face. Adrien smiled and placed his hand on top of hers, leaning into the touch.

"Thank-you," he said softly, "Our little one will be proud to call Marinette Dupain-Cheng their mother as well. You're nothing short of amazing." He said, causing Marinette to blush slightly. He leaned forward and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you, Marinette." He said softly

Marinette blushed and even deeper shade of red. "I love you too, Adrien." She breathed


	3. Chapter 3

AN: I'm so very sorry that this took so long. I've been having a lot of mental health issues on top of just trying to get settled down after moving. Thank-you all so much for being patient with me. Here's the chapter 3

It had been about a week since Adrien and Marinette found out that they were going to have a baby and just about a week since Adrien set up a meeting with his father to tell him about their baby. Adrien figured that telling his father right away would prevent any drama if it managed to get out to the press before he found out; it would keep his father from getting mad by hearing from someone else.

Marinette was a complete and total wreck; she was so incredibly nervous about meeting with Mr. Agreste. She had no idea how he was going to take this kind of news; this was the man who almost forbid his son from going to school, how would he take the news of his son having a child with a girl he wasn't even married to? Adrien touched Marinette's shoulder softly, causing her to jump slightly as she came out of her thoughts. He rubbed her shoulder reassuringly, trying his best to calm some of the anxiety that she was feeling. He understood why she was so anxious; his father wasn't exactly the most lenient person about Adrien's life.

"It's going to be okay, Mari." He said, kissing her forehead softly. She gave him a small smile but couldn't get herself to untense; as confident as she had gotten over the years, Mr. Agreste had the ability to tear that all away with a single glance. She shifted uncomfortably and started looking around the vast room they were standing in, catching a glance at the painting of him and Adrien that hung above the stairs and began panicking more. "Mari, please; you're starting to hyperventilate on me and the last thing we need is you going and passing out on me." Adrien said.

Finally, the door to Mr. Agreste's office swung open and Nathalie stepped out. "Adrien, your father is ready to see you now." She said, stepping aside to let him and Marinette through the doorway. Adrien nodded before taking Marinette's hand and leading her in the room, feeling her grip his hand tightly as they walked up to his father's desk. Her face had pretty much gone white at this point and she was staring off into space at this point

Gabriel Agreste was seated behind his desk, looking over the new catalogs for the upcoming spring season that had just arrived when his son and Marinette entered the room. "Good morning Adrien." He said in his usual, unfeeling tone. He looked up from the catalog and noticed that his son wasn't alone today, "and good morning… Miss Dupain-Cheng." He said, recalling her name from all the times she has come over to spend time with Adrien.

"Good morning father!" Adrien said in a chipper tone, trying his best to not sound nervous himself so Marinette could have something to focus on. "How is everything? I see you got the catalogs for the spring season." He said as he pulled Marinette farther into the office. He was hoping that he could draw attention away from how nervous Marinette was by making small talk. He seated the girl in a chair before going to stand in front of his father's desk.

"Cut the small talk, Adrien; I seriously doubt that Miss Dupain-Cheng and you came all the way here just to talk about the catalogs that just arrived. Please do tell me why the two of you are really here." Gabriel said curtly. Adrien could practically feel Marinette's panic level rise even more; this already wasn't going very well. He laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his head as he planned his next move.

"Well father, you see I wanted to talk to you about something." He said, trying his best to regain control of the current situation. "As you know, Marinette and I have been pretty good friends for almost 10 years now; her and I have actually been spending time together off and on again since we graduated too, you know as much as I can with my busy schedule." He started, beginning to pace slightly.

"Well a few months ago, we met up one night to relax and just spend some time together, and we might've had a little accident." He said, causing his father to raise an eyebrow; he was curious now to find out how this story was going to end. "Well I mean, I personally really don't think that it's that much of a mistake; I'm actually quite happy about it." He said, starting to ramble.

Gabriel sighed loudly and pinched the bridge of his nose. Adrien was like his mother in more ways than he could count and that included her tendency to pace, ramble, and get off topic when she got worked up about something. "Adrien, please get to the point of this visit." He said, stopping his son's ramblings. He could already tell that this had something to do with a romantic relationship involving the Dupain-Cheng girl.

Adrien took a deep breath. "Well, Marinette is pregnant." He finally said. Gabriel's jaw dropped slightly before snapping shut; his son seriously had to be joking. Adrien quickly when and stood beside Marinette; taking her hand again and kissing her knuckles softly. Mr. Agreste took a moment to compose himself and assess the situation. "I'm telling you this for two reasons: I don't want this to get out to some tabloid before you know and I want to marry Marinette." He said.

"Absolutely not; I will not allow it." Gabriel said firmly, causing Marinette to jump slightly and squeeze Adrien's hand. "How do I know that this girl isn't just trying to weasel her way into the company?" He asked. "Small designers like her will do anything to get into the Agreste brand." He said. Marinette felt like she was going to start cry; she couldn't believe what Mr. Agreste was saying. "I don't care if she swears that she is carrying your child; marriage is absolutely out of the question." He said. At this point Marinette did start crying; she stood abruptly before running from the room.

Adrien watched her run off before turning back to his father; furious at this point. "Father, how could you say something like that? How could you be so completely insensitive and downright rude to Marinette? Why are you ALWAYS like this?" He asked, each question getting progressively harsher

"Adrien, I just trying to protect you from people who could possible harm you; I know you seem to think you trust that girl but you shouldn't." He said. "I just want you to be safe." He said before directing his attention back to the catalog he had been going through prior to his son showing up.

"I've known Marinette for almost 10 years father, I think I would know if I can trust her. Marinette is one of the sweetest and most kind people to ever walk this earth; I don't think that she could hurt me if she wanted to. I really don't see how ruining my chances at being actually happy with someone is protecting me, but you've always done what you consider was best instead of actually doing the right thing." He said, nearly yelling at his father at this point. "You know, mother would have been absolutely elated that Mari is pregnant." He said before storming out of the room.

Nathalie stepped up to the side of the desk at this point. "Sir, I do think you were a little harsh on Adrien. He has known Miss Dupain-Cheng for quite some time now." She said. "If I recall, she was one of Adrien's first friends when he started attending public school and from I have observed, she cares deeply for him." She said.

"I'm sure she does but that doesn't differentiate her from the tons of other females who have proclaimed they care for my son just so that they can get a crack at his wealth and stature. I've seen it happen before with women he has been with; they dump him as soon as he stops the cash flow." He said. "He thinks that throwing the mother card is going to get me to cave on this girl, but I don't rightfully care; I will not having him marrying her just because he thinks she's carrying his baby just have him crush and taken advantage of, end of discussion." He said; not wanting to hear anything else on this subject; his mind had already been made up. Nathalie sighed and moved away from the desk; sometimes he was just too stubborn.

AN: And the ending to a stressful chapter. Thank you so much for reading, please leave a comment and tell me what you think. I will try and get the next chapter out some time next week!


	4. Chapter 4

Working Title Chapter 4

It had been nearly 4 weeks since Marinette had spoken to Adrien, which meant it had been 4 weeks since Gabriel Agreste had blown up at his son and basically denied all existence of Marinette and Adrien's child. He had called Marinette a liar who was just trying to wiggle her way into the Agreste brand by taking advantage of the fact Adrien had feelings for her.

Adrien was going crazy at this point; he couldn't get ahold of Marinette no matter how hard he tried to and every time he stopped by the bakery she was, miraculously, not there. He didn't know what to do anymore. He missed her so much. He missed talking to her and hearing about her day. He was at his wits end.

Meanwhile Marinette had been off ever since the whole ordeal with Gabriel. She hadn't smiled once since that day, not even to customers; and she hardly slept or ate anything either. She stopped caring for herself so much that Alya had to come stay with her to make sure that she at least ate and showered.

It hurt Alya so much to see her best fried so depressed. She had to do something to help Marinette and she had to do it quickly.

AC: Adrien, I need a favor from you.

AA: You seriously just give me the biggest heart attack

AA: What can I do for you?

AC: I need you to come over to Mari's house like RIGHT NOW

AA: Is something wrong?

AA: Is she okay?

AC: Physically, she's fine

AC: But ever since the issue with your dad she's been an absolute mental mess

AC: She's hardly eating

AC: Or doing much of anything really

AC: Ever since the meeting with your father, she's been a mental mess

AA: Oh god…

AA: Are you sure she even wants to see me?

AA: Because I've been trying to come and see her the past month

AA: and she's managed to avoid me every time I come over

AC: She needs to see you

AC: I haven't seen her smile at all in month, Adrien

AC: Only you can fix this

AC: So please, I'm begging you; come over here ASAP

AA: I'm on my way no

AC: Thank you Adrien!

AC: I told her that you're coming over

AC: She's hiding in her room now

AC: I'm not letting her get out of dealing with this

AA: I'm just around the corner

AA: I hope that she doesn't hate me for this

AC: There is no way that she will ever hate you, Agreste

AC: She's been hardcore crushing on you since high school

AC: I don't think hate is an emotion that she'd be capable of expressing towards you

AA: Funny

AA: I doubt that's true

Adrien arrived at the Dupain-Cheng residence in record time, bolting through the front door and up the stair; he was silently thankful for his fencing classes making it so he wasn't easily winded. Alya was waiting for him at the front door. "Hey there lover boy." She teased as she stepped out of his way. Adrien rolled his eyes at her as he came into the apartment. It was unusually clean save for the evidence that Alya had been sleeping in the living room. All of Marinette's designing stuff she had downstairs was pushed up against the wall, completely untouched. He frowned; god he hoped that he could fix this.

"Is she still upstairs?" He asked, starting to get nervous about this. He looked up the stairs that led to the girl's bedroom. Alya nodded and motioned for him to go upstairs

"I'm going back down to run the bakery while you two work this out." She said. "Please help her." She said softly before turning and leaving, closing the door behind her. Adrien took a deep breath before heading up the stairs and slowly opening the trap door.

"Marinette?" He called as he entered the room. "Marinette, it's me, Adrien." He said, scanning the room for her. He began to panic slightly before hearing her bed creak. He sighed before coming into the room fully and closing the door behind him. He kicked off his shoes before climbing up to the bed. He was greeted by a slightly trembling lump in the blankets pressed against the back corner of the bed by the wall. "Really Mari? Hiding under the blanket; how old are you?" He asked as he crawled on to the bed all the way.

He tugged at the blanket quickly, causing Marinette to lose the grip she had on it. He pulled the blanket off her completely in one movement, leaving her exposed to Adrien who was giving her a look of concern. "Why are you here?" She asked quietly, her voice trembling ever so slightly. She looked down at her lap, completely refusing to look at him at all.

"Aly asked me to come over here and check on you." He said. "She's super worried about you because of how depressed you've gotten. I'm also extremely worried about you because you've been avoiding me for weeks now." Adrien said. "After we slept together, you texted me no less than three times a day. I'm going completely crazy without hearing from you now," he said, "I miss you a lot, Marinette."

"Marinette felt tears well up in her eyes more and more as Adrien spoke. She finally glanced up at the boy's face. "I don't understand." She muttered. Adrien tilted his head slightly, giving her a look of confusion. "I don't understand how you could miss me when all I've done this past couple of months is cause you so much trouble." She said, the tears finally spilling down her delicate cheeks. Adrien began to panic at the sight of her crying, not knowing what to do. "All I've done since I got myself knocked up is make things harder for you." She sobbed, breaking down after weeks of holding everything in finally caught up with her and came crashing down all at once.

"Marinette, it's not like that at all." He said, moving closer to the crying girl. He reached out and touched her face, wiping her tears away. "please don't think that any of this is your fault just because my father is being a complete and utter jerk about all of this; you shouldn't listen to anything that he has to say about this situation. He's just grumpy that his perfect little family fell apart when my mom disappeared. He said, desperately wishing that he could get the girl to look up at him

"But if you're with me or if you even acknowledge our baby; I'm almost certain that your father will refuse to let you take over the company. I couldn't do that to you after all you've worked so hard for." She sniffed. "I don't need to ruin your life just because I'm stupid and forgot to take my freaking birth control." She said, attempting to move away from him before realized that she was already in the corner against the wall and had nowhere else to go. At her

Adrien sighed softly before shaking his head. "Marinette, you really are a foolish girl if you think that I would be willing to give up being with you and having a family just to take over some dumb fashion company. Ever since my mom disappeared; I've dreamed of having a little family of my own. I'm not going to throw away that opportunity just because of my father doesn't think very high of someone I'm in love with." He said softly. "You and our baby are far more important to me than the Agreste brand." He said softly, giving her a smile as she looked up at him.

Marinette felt more tears spill down her face as her heart began to swell with emotion. She sprung forward and wrapped her arms around her, burying her face in his neck. Adrien was surprised by her sudden movement but reacted fast enough, catching her and wrapping his arms around her waist. He pulled her as close as he could, realizing how pregnant she was now when he felt the small bump press up against him. She sobbed silently as she clung to him, holding on to him as if she was afraid he was going to disappear if she let go of him. He let her cry, knowing that she had been holding all of this in for the past month.

"I love you, Mari." He murmured softly, after letting her cry for bit. He kissed her temple softly. He was hoping that he could get her to start to calm down some. "I love you so much." He said, rubbing small circles on her back slowly and soothingly.

"I love you too, Adrien." She hiccupped, finally speaking after a while. She shifted and pressed her lips to his cheek, kissing his cheek softly. "I love you more than anything in my life and I'm sorry that I've been avoiding you like this." She said quietly. "I'm sorry that any of this happened; I never meant for anything to turn out like this." She muttered

Adrien shook his head at her. "Stop apologizing, Marinette; I mean it." He said firmly. "None of this will ever bee you're fault. Nest time just let me talk to you about everything instead of just boxing it all up and isolating yourself from me for a month." He said with a small laugh. Adrien shifted the two of them some so that he could see her face and look into her beautiful bluebell eyes. "But in all seriousness, my dad will comer around sooner or later; he always does. And if her doesn't, he won't be a part of the baby's life at all. He will get to miss out on the chance of having a family again. Either way I will be by your side through all of this." He said, smiling again. Marinette smiled as well for the first time in a month. His face lit up instantly at the sign of her upturned lips. "There's that radiant smile that stole my heart." He beamed

Marinette rolled her eyes at him. "You're ridiculous, Adrien." She said, pushing him playfully but still smiling. "You're such a hopeless romantic sometimes, you know that." She said, resting her forehead against his. Adrien grinned at her. She sighed at him before leaning in and pressing her lips against his. God, she missed how soft his perfect lips were. Adrien eagerly kissed her back, missing how nice the contact with her felt. She pulled him closer, deepening the kiss significantly. Her pregnancy hormones were going completely wild at this point; making her incredibly emotional and insatiably horny. Adrien was surprised by the girl's forwardness.

Marinette climbed into his lap fully, running her hands through his hair slowly. Adrien gasped softly, giving the girl access to his mouth. She slipped her tongue in, promptly pressing it against his tongue and tugging at his hair softly. He made a quiet noise before pulling her a bit closer before pulling away from the kiss just enough to speak. "Marinette…" He breathed, "are you sure that you want to do this right now? What if Alya comes back?" He asked, getting slightly embarrassed by the thought of Aly walking on the two of them having sex. Marinette rolled her eyes at him.

"Listen to me Adrien; there are a few things that pregnancy does to me. One: I cry over the stupidest things like dropping a cup of flour. Two: I suddenly crave food that I would never be caught dead eating like camembert. Three: I am unbearably horny all of the god damn time." She said, causing Adrien to blush slightly. "So, I can promise you that I am sure that this is what I want to do right now." She said before kissing him again harshly. Adrien immediately melted into the kiss and pulled her closer, entangling his fingers in the girl's hair. She whimpered softly before rolling her hips slowly against his, eliciting the most delightful sound out of him. Adrien was determined to have control of the situation; he shifted them both quickly and pinned Marinette to the bed, breaking the kiss to start nipping at her neck roughly

Marinette squirmed beneath him; surprised by how dominant he had decided to be right now. She ran her fingers through his hair and whimpered his name softly, already starting to become bothered beyond all belief. Adrien focused on one spot that seemed to be bothering her the most, leaving a dark mark that Marinette knew Alya was going to give her shit for.

He slid his hands up her legs slowly, silently thanking god that it was summer time and Marinette's choice of sleepwear was a thin camisole and a pair of shorts that barely covered her butt. He was quite pleased with himself when he felt the goosebumps ride on her legs and hear her whimper and whine; the noises were enough to make him think that he had died and gone to heaven. Adrien eventually got bored with the gentle touching and moved away from her quickly. Marinette gave him a confused look, worried that she had done something that had upset him. Adrien gave her a dazzling smile before pulling the shorts from her body, leaving her in the tight camisole and a pair of cute pink polka dot panties. She quickly figured out what he wanted, sitting up and pulling her camisole off. She then shifted closer to the boy and pulled his shirt off as well; her breath catching in her throat. She had seen him shirtless on numerous occasions but it always took her breath away. He was just too perfect and unreal.

Adrien pushed her back down on the bed before slowly pulling her panties off her, wanting to get her undressed as fast as possible. He paused for a moment after getting the panties off, admiring her bare body. This time was so much different from the first time he ever saw her naked. Pregnancy was possibly one of the best things that had happened to Marinette. It had caused her petite frame to fill out and become curvier. He ran his hand down the length of her body, smiling as he trailed over the gentle baby bump. He leaned over her again, kissing her gently before moving down to kiss her neck gently. He continued to move lower with his kisses, stopping to run his tongue over each nipple. He kissed along her ribs slowly, earning a string of whimpers and cries from the girl beneath him. He continued to tease her as he slowly settled himself between her legs.

Marinette knew rom the start what he had planned for her; she just wished that he would hurry up already. Adrien stalled even longer by kissing and nipping gently at her inner thighs, knowing that she was getting impatient with him. She whimpered loudly, gripping the sheets tightly to avoid grabbing his hair too hard. Adrien finally gave Marinette what she wanted, slowly running his tongue over her. She let out a shaky moan, her back arching off of the bed completely. Adrien smirked at her reaction, surprised at how sensitive the girl was at the moment. He repeated the motion again, purposefully avoiding her clit each time. Marinette finally gave her poor sheets a break, her hand shooting down and grabbing Adrien's soft hair harshly. She tugged at his gently, hoping to direct him towards where she needed him the most. He knew exactly what she was trying to do and wasn't about to let her take control of the situation. He wanted to make this last as long as he could; he knew Marinette would reach her climax in seconds and it would make her too sensitive to do anything else for a while.

After a few more minutes of tortuous teasing; Adrien finally gave the girl what she wanted, circling is tongue around her clit slowly. Marinette let out a short scream, her grip on his hair tightening significantly. She pulled at it harshly and rolled her hips, hoping that he'd get the hint to do that again. Adrien continued to work at that spot until he heard Marinette's noises start to get more desperate; he pulled away from her, grinning widely.

Marinette was practically panting when he sat back up, her chest rising and falling rapidly. She wanted nothing more than to wipe that stupid grin off of his face. She sat herself up slowly and stared at him for a moment before reaching forward and started undoing his pants. Adrien helped her out by shifting and getting his pants out of the way. He went back to sitting the same was a before, still grinning as he saw the somewhat desperate look that Marinette had plastered on her face. Marinette smirked before slipping her hand into her boxers and gripping him gently. Adrien's grin dropped instantly and he whimpered quietly. She stroked him slowly and gently for a few minutes before pulling her hand away and pulling his boxers down.

She let him get the boxers out of the way and get himself situated before reaching down and gripping him again. She stroked him slowly, occasionally running her thumb over the head of his arousal. Adrien gripped the bed tightly, moaning and whimpering her name quietly. He was starting to regret teasing her as much as he had. Marinette finally pulled her hand away before shifting down and running her tongue along the underside of his length. Adrien gripped the bed tightly, knowing that he would end up grabbing her hair harder than he intended to.

Marinette enjoyed the power he had over the boy, teasing him slowly just like he had teased her. She continued to run her tongue over him slowly, greatly enjoying the sound of her name leaving his lips in a breathy whimper. She teased him for a while, barely touching him with her tongue to draw it out longer and drive him crazy. Adrien's resolve finally disintegrated and he let go of the bedsheets, grabbing Marinette's hair and pulling gently. The girl whimpered softly before taking him into her mouth. She slowly took all of him into her mouth, feeling his length hit the back of her throat. She started moving slowly, taking him in all the way each time. She moved at a consistent pace for a while. She gradually sped up her movements until Adrien's grip on her hair became painful. She then slowed her movements to a stop, letting him release her hair before pulling away from him and sitting up fully.

Adrien moved quickly, pinning Marinette to the bed once more. He wasted no time at all pressing himself against her and teasing her more, earning a loud, high pitched whine from the pregnant girl. He kissed her softly before sliding into her slowly. She moaned into the kiss, wrapping her arms around him and clinging to him tightly. Adrien came to a stop once he had fully entered her, giving her a moment to adjust to the feeling. He kissed along her neck slowly before starting to move slowly. Gentle movements were soon forgotten once Adrien heard the small whimpers and moans of his name that was coming from Marinette. He threw all caring to the wind and started moving rapidly and roughly, causing Marinette to claw at his shoulders some. She moaned his name louder, feeling her orgasm starting to wash over her quickly as Adrien's hands began to wander the girl's body.

Adrien managed to keep up the rough pace for a while, sending Marinette into multiple orgasms as he touched her chest softly with one hand and massaging her clit with the other. He finally started to lose steam when Marinette stated moving her hips as well, causing him to reach his orgasm quickly. He groaned loudly as he came, slowing his movements down to a complete stop before pulling away from the girl.

Marinette made an attempt to catch her breath as Adrien collapsed down next to her on the bed. Her mind still felt like it was clouded by a thick haze, but at least this time it was due to mind blowing sex. She could still feel the negative thoughts creeping up in the back of her mind, but she decided to turn her attention the tired boy laying beside her. She cuddled into his chest, getting herself as close as she could manage; she had forgotten how intoxicating his scent was. She relaxed against him, feeling much better now.

"I love you." He breathed, moving the bangs that were stuck to her forehead aside and kissing her forehead. She smiled and buried her face into him more

"I love you too, Adrien." She said. "Please promise me that we will never do something like this again. I don't think that I can spend another month without you at by my side. I will try my best to keep myself from isolating when I start to feel upset." She said. "This past month was torturous; even in high school when I could barely say more than three words to you, did I go this long without seeing you and spending time with you."

Adrien laughed. "Don't worry, even if you looked at me tomorrow and told me that you hated me and wanted mothing to do with me, I wouldn't leave your side. You can't get rid of me that easily." He said, pulling her closer and giving her a gentle squeeze.

A/N: Hello friends and fan, I just want to start this note off by apologizing from the bottom of my heart. My life has been nuts for the past year and half. I had started a job that had completely consumed all my time, then I was fired from that for getting sick and having to go to urgent care, then I got another job (that I'm completely in love with) that just rakes a lot of energy. My goal was to get at least one chapter put up during NaNoWriMo and I did it! I really hope to get this update and done by January at the latest but the holiday season is absolutely nuts for work. Thank you guys for being patient with me and I'll see you in the next chapter! (P.S I apologize if there's any weirdness in the chapter, I wrote this at like 2 am because I'm having sleep issues)


End file.
